I'm gonna give you more
by mysteryplunder
Summary: Velma wants more, and Freddy can't help but give her more. Frelma! Established relationship, massive PWP, and fluff and smut. Check the inside for more warnings. Review please.


**A/N** : totally going to hell for this. oh well.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Scooby Doo nor any of its other shows

 **Warnings** : massive PWP, dirty talk, _wow Velma is not who you think she is_

* * *

 **I'm gonna give you more**

"F-F-Freddy!"

"Ssh, it's okay."

"…Ah."

"Just like that. Feel good, huh?" His breath ghosted over her ear.

He slowly pulled his finger out and added another. "You love this, don't you?"

"Freddy, please." Velma groaned out. Her heat dripped between her legs. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as Freddy's thumbed pressed down on her clit.

She screamed as Freddy's finger's slammed back inside her. "You love having your pussy played with don't you?"

She whimpered as he fastened his pace. "Take it Velma." He kissed up her jawline. "Take in that filthy pussy." She panted and slammed her hips back into Freddy's fingers-fucking herself unabashedly.

"My sweet girl loves being fucked doesn't she?"

She let out an embarrassingly high whimper when Fred released his soaked fingers. He laughed and let go of her waist, causing her to fall against the door.

The sad thing is she loved it. She loved when he fingered her open like this. She loved when he got her alone and had his way with her grouping up her skirt and pressing his erection against her ass. She didn't know how she lived before she became Freddy's little slut who spent her time on her knees or back. She doesn't know how she lived not being fucked within an inch of her life. And she certainly didn't want to think of a reality where she wasn't getting eaten out by Freddy –much to her initial chargin.

When she first started dating Freddy, she considered sex to be inevitable granted their age. Eventually she knew she was going to lose her virginity but she didn't consider it to be this soon. And she's honestly relieved it was with Freddy.

Freddy.

Her sweet and often charming boyfriend who could also talk your ear off about traps. But she loved that about him and his passion for inventing. She found a kindred spirit- a passionate yet level headed person she can go to for practically anything. She felt strong fingers move her delicate waist to the bed, pushing her back into the bed.

"Look at that pussy. I gotta taste you, baby. Can I?"

"Yes! Please eat my pussy Freddy. I need it so bad." She squealed out after Freddy's breath hovered over her stretched wet pussy. He wrapped his hands across her wet thighs and pushed them back into her soft stomach. She bit back a moan as she felt completely exposed. She could feel her juices flood to her stomach.

After what seem like an eternity, Freddy leaned down and lick her clit. She moaned loudly as her boyfriend began eating her pussy out. Did she mention how relieved she was to not be a virgin? His tongue pierced her hole and Velma arched her back hoping to get the tongue further inside her. She loved to be licked deeply like this. She loved Freddy's tongue.

"Freddy, I need to come." She tried to reach down to rub her clit but Freddy slapped her hand away and lifted her hips more.

"You're going to come just like this. " He dove back into her wet pussy, keeping eye contact with her. Velma screamed as he tongue fucked her, she could feel the tightness in her stomach coil. She was going to orgasm soon.

Freddy took his hand off her thigh and rubbed her swollen clit profusely. Velma threw her head back into the pillow and squirted. She felt her pussy convulsed and could do nothing but scream as Freddy continued to rub her clit-riding the orgasm wave out.

"That's my pretty girl, soaking the sheets. You feel better, baby?" He rubbed her thighs as he watched his girlfriend struggle to breathe again.

She laid her head back and closed her eyes trying to steady herself again. She didn't realize she was going to squirt. Her pussy was soaked and sensitive not to mention her entire body felt like it was on fire.

"Mm, Freddy." She moaned out as the boy in question move his hands up her wet inner thighs. She needed more.

"Are you sure?" Freddy kissed her thrusting his tongue into her mouth forcing her to taste herself on him. He felt his dick throb as his girlfriend sucked his tongue. She broke the kiss and grabbed his cock. He moaned as she squeezed it lightly and jerked it.

"I've never been surer." Velma softly jerked her boyfriend as she reached for a condom in the drawer over.

"Freddy, I want you to fuck me wide open." She pushed the thin wrapper into his hands and rub his cock against her wet folds. She needed to get through to him to fuck her good.

"Fuck, Velma." Freddy growled as he scrambled to open the package.

In the back of her mind as she watched him put the condom on, she mentally thanked science for the reason her parents weren't home. She could just imagine the shock they'd have walking into her room and seeing her boyfriend plow their daughter. She felt herself grow wetter at the thought. When did she turn into such a slut?

Freddy looked gorgeous now. His fingers and mouth were stick slick from her juices and his muscles flexed as he slid the condom on. She could see why other girls wanted him. His cock was perfect to her, thick and long enough to stretch out her pussy.

"Freddy, fuck me now." She moaned, running a finger through herself and licking the juices. And that turned Freddy on as his blue eyes darkened.

"I'll give you exactly what you need, naughty girl." He slammed himself inside of her in one thrust. He knew she loved to be stretched like this. He rotated his hips and began thrusting inside her. Velma couldn't contain herself and screamed as her boyfriend fucked her wet pussy open. God, she needed this.

The nerdy girl fisted the bedroom sheets and moaned loudly as Freddy raised her thighs up and apart, leaving her pussy totally open.

"Look at you. God, I love fucking you." He panted as he thrusted his tongue in her mouth to stifle her moans. Her moans vibrated across his tongue, sending pleasure straight to his dick.

"You're so tight baby. And all mine." He thrusted inside her not caring about the squelching of her wet pussy. Velma loved this boy.

She wanted to be with him forever...

"J-Jenkies Freddy." Velma whimpered, she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and held on. She buried her face into his sweaty neck, tempted to just let him have her fully.

He thrusted into her again and stiffened. Velma could feel he was about to come. She moved her head and kissed his sweaty brow.

"I love you." She whispered, her body tingled with adrenaline. She was still wet and close to coming as well.

"Velma!" Freddy thrusted one last time before falling into the pillow face-first. The sensation of Freddy's thrust caused Velma to orgasm this time, panting into his neck. After a few moments, she felt Freddy pull out of her and flip back on the bed. She spread her arms so that her right hand fell on Freddy's hard chest.

She liked to feel the rise and fall of his chest. The steady thumping comforted her post coitus.

"I love you too, Velma."

"Oh, I hope so." She moved closer to the blonde, Freddy's eyes seemed to brighten as she wiggled to his side. Her naked body shivered as Freddy's hand made it down her back.

"Always and forever, Velmster. You're perfect to me."

She smiled as his breath hitched, her hand tugged on his cock.

"What do you say? Do you want to give me more?"

Fred laughed breathlessly and flipped them over.

He was going to give her more.


End file.
